creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Banningk1979/New Contest! June-July 2015 Demon/Devil Writing Challenge!
Okay folks, contest entries are officially closed as of now. No more entries will be accepted. The judging process will start now, and winners will be announced in the days to come. Thank you to all who entered, best of luck to everyone and stay tuned for the results!!! June/July 2015 Demon/Devil Contest, Hosted and Judged by Banningk1979 Hey folks, Banning here with a the next exciting writing challenge here on Creepypasta Wiki! I thought this one up a while back and finally have found a good gap between other contests to make the official announcement. So, without further delay, here are the details! This contest will call upon users to submit to me their best Demon and or Devil centered pastas. The contest officially begins now, with the posting of this blog, and entries will be accepted until July 15th, 2015. This contest is open to ALL USERS, regardless of user rights. New users all the way up to the B'Crats are welcomed to join in the demonic fun! The Challenge The challenge is to write a pasta with the focus being demons or devils. The concept and execution is totally up to the writer. I will be placing very minimal restrictions as far as content goes, as I want this to be a free exchange of creativity. Since I am not assigning any specific assignment for writing, the choice is all yours in what to write about. In other words, no need to do the typical "I'm in" and wait for a response from me. You can start writing as soon as you like, and just post the link in the comments section of this blog. With that said, the story doesn't have to specifically be about a demon, it can be about any subjects where demons or devils are the main plot point, a few ideas that pop to mind: -Evil demons -Demons trying to be good -Demons trying to be worse -Demon worship/cults -Demon mythos -Demon love stories -Succubus/Incubus/Rank Structure of Hell The ideas are pretty wide open. Judging All entries will be judged by myself between July 15th and July 28th, at which time winners will be announced. If anyone is interested in being an assistance judge, I would potentially be interested in taking on about 2 other members to help. Just be aware that being an assistant judge will bar you from entering the contest. I will be judging based on the following: ''-Creativity'' ''-Quality of story and plot'' ''-Quality of character development and progression'' ''-Creepiness (Obviously)'' This must be an original story written for this contest, please do not link existing stories, even if they fit the criteria of the contest! The Prize The prize you ask? The winning author will be given two options for the prize, either an automatic place as the August 2015 Spotlighted Pasta, or an automatic nomination for August 2015 Pasta of the Month. The choice for prize is up the winner. 2nd, 3rd place and runner ups will receive a spot of honor in a blog as well as a spot on my profile. I will also share and promote winners on my social media (Twitter, Facebook etc) to help being exposure to your stories. Contest Rules and Restrictions The few restrictions that are in place: ''-All entries must be posted to this site, therefore, all submissions must meet the CP Wiki Quality Standards. '' ''-Please post links to your stories in the blog comments. '' ''-Please place a header on your story announcing it as an entry into this contest.'' ''-Must be original stories written for this contest. Please do not link stories that are already posted to the site, even if they fit the criteria!'' ''-Please use the by-user option and credit yourself on your work!'' ''-As far as NSFW entries go. Since the prize here is a front page spotlight or a nomination for PoTM, it is very important that you remember that extremely NSFW pastas are generally disqualified from those positions. Now, I am not saying this to try and water down the stories, as I want everyone to be as creative as possible, I am just making you all aware that stories that are too over the top in the NSFW category will not be able to be considered for the top prize.'' QUICK RECAP So, let's recap: CONTEST TOPIC: Demons/Devils (And all related topics, like cults, mythos and demonology.) CONTEST IS OPEN TO: All members, regardless of user rights. First day users all the way up to B'Crats are welcomed to enter their story. CONTEST DEADLINE: Contest begins right now. All entries must be in by July 15th, 2015. Winners will be announced on July 28th, and prize given in August. JUDGES: Banningk1979(Although anyone interested in assisting me in judging are welcome to message me, just remember that guest judges will not be elegible to enter.) PRIZE: Winner gets choice of automatic August 2015 Spotlight Pasta, or automatic nomination for August 2015 PoTM. 2nd, 3rd and Runner Ups will be given a special mention in a post-contest blog, a special place on my User Profile as well as being shared on my social media, like Twitter and Facebook. RESTRICTIONS: Must be on topic, with demons/devils as the major plot point. Extreme NSFW stories are discouraged as it may make it impossible for me to place your work on the front page. Be creative, be crazy, but try not to be too over the top in the NSFW department. Must be original story written for this contest, please do not link existing stories, even if they fit the criteria. If anyone has any further questions or concerns, please contact me on my Talk Page. Best of luck to all entries! ---- Contest Updates: Assistant Judge: AGrimAuxiliatrix1 ---- Current Submissions: No Voice written by Lordnmaster Final Score 90 points. The Man and the Book written by JohnathanNash Final Score 120 points. Pass the Parcel written by Rinskuro13 Final Score 150 points. From Hell I Write written by Wes craven Final Score 163 points. The Endeavor written by Doom Vroom Final Score 160 points. Pandora's Box: Sine written by Natalo Final Score 115 points. The Mouse Child written by Mpratt99 deviantart Final Score 153 points. The Very Last Step written by RisingFusion Final Score 130 points. Debt written by J hardy Final Score 130 points. Sarah's Story written by Shadowswimmer77 Final Score 143 points. There's Something Between the Gears written by Final Score 178 points. The Number of Darkness written by Final Score 173 points. Something to Get Off My Chest written by Final Score 128 points. Three Truths written by Final Score 135 points. The Forbidden Triangle written by Final Score 105 points. Personal Demons written by Final Score 132 points. Lucien written by Final Score 120 points. The Elder written by Final Score 150 points Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs